eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dylansthebest123/MMLP 2 Review
Well, the album of the year has finally been released. These are my thoughts on it. First off Marshall Mathers LP 2 is his first album in 3 years, probably only successful (Critically) album in 9 years, and was one of this years most anticipated albums. Everyone elses opinion Everything I heard, was the exact. Same. Thing. Ever. Examples: "DISSAPOINTMENT" ::::::: "Too much rihanna" '' ::::: ''"Horrible compared to his old ****" :::::::::::::::::::: "Sucks more then Recovery" "Hillarious...ly horrible." "*insert sentence with 30 different grammatical errors and only 5 words*" Anyway, all of these are very similar to my opinion on... Miley Cyrus. Anyway, this is my review on every song *Excluding the deluxe version and CoD: Ghosts Bonus* Review Of All Songs Bad Guy - This song, if you skip it quickly *like I did until I read the lyrics when I wanted to lip sync to it because I was bored It was a darker version of a song from Relapse. But, if you stick around to the last verse, you realize it is actually a sequel to Stan, which is awesome. In the last verse it also included many lyrics from Stan itself, like saying Mathew, (Stans brother) is going "90 On the freeway", and his favorite lyrics are "I'm the bad guy who makes fun of people who die" It ended strong with the dark lyrics. 8.7/10 Points. Best Line(s): First Part of fourth verse. Parking Lot - Literally where the last Marshall Mathers LP left off. (Not scored) Rhyme Or Reason - This song is similar to many of his songs off of SSLP in my opinion. A few of the lines are aimed at his father who was never there for him, has a catchy hook, ECT. 8.2 Points. So Much Better: This song is similar to Kill You, rapping about violence against a woman, ECT. 7.9 Survival: Sounds like 90% of Recovery, *Technically* first single off album, there was no noteworthy lines, the Hook is nothing special. 4.6 Legacy: Depressing lyrics, similar to The Way I Am, Rock Bottom, and Cleaning Out My Closet. 8.9 A**hole: Fast pace instrumental, good lyrics, My Name Is throwback *References to his old songs are one of the best aspects of this album IMO* was my favorite song for a while, until I listened to the album more. 9.4 Berzerk - Lead single off the album, dont let the Poppy sound fool you. This isn't pop. Its produced by Rick Rubin, which explains the heavy sampling. I'm pretty sure it references Without Me in the first verse. Rap God - By far one of the best songs off the album, features references to Hip Hop events, features the infamous "Columbine" line from I'm Back, his best flow since Stay Wide Awake, and to top it all of he was rapping fast. 9.8 Brainless - Lyrics and instrumental is similar to his Horrorcore songs on Relapse and SSLP. 9.1 Stronger Than I Was - I cannot believe people always come to this song on the album, and hate on it. Yet they'll listen to Haileys Song and call it a masterpiece, although those songs are very similar. In fact only real difference is ones about Kim, while Haileys Song is clearly about 50 Cent. But, the song is confusing, its already highly confusing whos point of view hes singing from, Kims, or his. Due to this, i cant give the song anything above a 7.5 Monster - Worst. Song. Off. Album. For one, weak, weak lyrics. Horrible instrumental, and once again were back to the repetitive "I want to quit rap and stop being famous, but until then i'm gonna be the best there is" theme/message Recovery had. Surprisingly, the BEST part about this song was Rihannas Hook. 4.2 So Far.. - My favorite song off album, its hillarious, it makes fun of a few celebritys, samples a song, references BOTH I'm Back, and The Real Slim Shady, and makes fun of his "White Trash" impression everyone has on him 9.9 Love Game - Also one of the most hillarious songs off the album, has Kendrick Lamar on the track, ECT. 9.0 Headlights - Well, in all honesty, one of his worst songs ever. Like the song Like Toy Soldiers, it sends a good message. But is horribly delievered. For one, the song is basically his apology to his mother. Eminem claims he still loves her and hasn't rapped Cleaning Out My Closet in a long time *Even though i'm sure he did at a concert recently* has That One Guy from Fun. *Call him whatever you want, I just never really care.* - 2.9 Evil Twin - I guess you can consider it the return of "Slim Shady" He disses artists such as Justin Bieber, has a good instrumental ECT 9.6 Final Verdict I'm going to get so much hate for this. So much. But, I believe this is his Best album. Yep, I think this is better then both Eminem Show, AND the original Marshall Mathers LP. Category:Blog posts